Rein Zwei
Rein Zwei is a former Britannian Soldier that lives in the Britannia Kingdom working closely with the Britannia Royal Family. She is also a Knight of the Round and holds the title of Knight of Three along with being Rainbow Eu Britannia's personal knight. Personality Rein, being a Knight of the Round, one of the twelve strongest knights in the Britannian Empire, is very skilled at piloting a Knightmare and fighting with one as well. Llyod Asplund had after she had ben appointed a Round created for her a custom frame which she calls Firestorm. Having taken a martial arts class from age seven onward, Rein developed her physical strength slowly through training and practice with other students and her sensei. Even though she no longer has the time to take classes being both a Knight of the Round and Princess Rainbow's personal knight, she still manages to find in time to spar with Kenjiro, the Knight of Nine or else train on a punching bag she keeps in her room. Rein's over time found a way to integrate her pyro kinesis into her martial arts abilities, making her even stronger and an even fiercer warrior. She uses this ability more often than not to allow her to get the upper hand against her opponents or when she needs to make her escape from battle, which is rare. This is a strength for Rein because for some odd reason, seems to fight better and more easily when she is hyper. Many, particularly Lloyd believe this is because she was used to being naturally hyper as a child so now as an adult, (sort of) the hyperness seems to allow her to fight on a whole different level than she could when calm. Also due to her hyperactivity, Rein remains quite active and thus in very good shape. Just as it is a strength for Rein, her hyperactivity is also a weakness. When she becomes too hyper (usually after 3-4 sodas) which is quite often, she is unable to remember anything she did while she was hyper. This puts stress on her as well as those around her. When she gets that hyper, she is usually so for several hours. These are memories she can never get back on her own. The legal drinking age in Britannia is eighteen so Rein is of the legal age to drink. However, she is a real light weight, being unable to drink more than one to one and a half cups of any alcoholic beverage before she gets drunk. While she is drunk, she makes a total ass out of herself by flirting with every cute girl she sees. This includes the Naoko the Knight of Ten and Sami the Knight of One. Both of whom try to avoid her at all costs when she goes out drinking. Unlike when she is hyper, Rein remembers everything she does while intoxicated. While her pyrokinetic abilities are not a weakness of hers, except in the fact that it requires alot of concentration and if she doesn't it blows up in her face, those of others are. Rein has a soft spot in her heart for those who have similar powers to her own and because of this tries to help them however possible. This includes donating her old Knightmare Frame she used before the Firestorm which was decked out who loads of pyro type weapons to Rin-Rin Hatsune. (At a later point in time). History Rein was born to a somewhat wealthy noble family in the Imperial city of Pendragon. Her mother stayed at home with her as her father was a Court Noble in the Imperial Palace. From birth, Rein had an ability known as pyrokinesis which is the ability to summon and control fire at will. She also always had an abundant amount of energy which led her to being hyperactive during her childhood. As Rein got older, her powers began going wild, burning furniture, clothes, and sometimes even the house. At age four, to prevent her from burning down the house, Rein's father began taking her to the palace with him. The palace due to being the home to the princes and princesses of Britannia was protected by magic and other things against just about every kind of element and every kind of possible power imaginable. Here Rein could run free without having to worry about burning anything down. About one week after she first began going to the palace, she met the young princess Riku Li Britannia. Although the girl was a few years older than herself, Rein hit it off with the princess almost immediately. Both girls possessed the pyrokinetic ability. This combined with the fact that they were close in age and neither really had anyone to talk to, Riku's elder siblings all being away with war and politics and not being close to any of her younger siblings (Chikage not being born yet), and Rein not having any siblings period, sparked an immediate friendship between the two. As both time and years passed, Riku taught Rein to control her pyrokinesis through concentration and meditation. By the time Rein was seven, she and Riku were all but inseparable, thinking of each other as sisters as much as a friends. During this time, Rein began calling Riku 'Riku-nee' and Riku would often refer to Rein as 'imouto'. The other princes and princesses did not like this fact and would often chastise both Riku and Rein about it. Riku however, did not care for the opinions of her brothers and sisters and would respond by telling them to piss off. As the girls grew closer, Riku lavished upon Rein, giving her her own room in the palace next to hers, fancy clothes, and many other special dispensations usually reserved for the royal family. It was Riku who first introduced Rein to soda and began her hyper streak. Around age eight, Rein had just one too many sodas and became really hyper. While she was hyper, she took off all of her clothes and ran around the palace naked, screeching and setting things on fire, much to the amusement of Riku. The girls remained very close even after the birth of Princess Chikage, even though shortly after that, Riku began going to school to prepare her to become a soldier, cutting down on the time the girls got to see each other. Just after Riku began going to school, she promised to make Rein her Knight when she joined the military. This made Rein very happy and she promised she would do her best to serve Riku when the time came. In the time they had spent together, the girls had grown to love each other as more than just as friends or sisters, but in a romantic way, though neither of them had a chance to say anything to each other about it once Riku began her schooling. Several years later, when Rein was fifteen, Riku graduated from school and was thrown into the military. True to her word, Riku appointed Rein as her personal Knight. On their first campaign Riku turned out to be a very good soldier, but almost a completely different person than Rein had come to know. Riku's temper began to fray, and she started to lash out at Rein, untill after one failed mission (which wasn't really Rein's fault at all) she snapped and after a blazing argument stripped Rein of her knighthood, rank, commission and everything else she had given her. Rein was heartbroken when she went back to her family. The best and closest friend she had, the sister Riku was, and the lover she wished she would have been had abandoned her. Stripped her of her Knighthood which Riku had promised her. Taken away the home she had known for most of her life and left her with nothing. The shock of it all sent Rein into a severe depression. She refused to eat and slept only when she collapsed from exhaustion. Her parents, worried for her health checked her into a hospital where she spent the next six months with a feeding tube in her, and kept under twenty-four hour supervision to ensure she did not try to rip it out as she had done on three occasions. During these six months, Rein's body grew physically weak and her mental state began to deteriorate. One day however, something in her mind snapped. She began eating again, regaining her physical strength and started doing all she could do get better. Another few months and Rein was discharged from the hospital. When Rein's mind had snapped, she had decided she would prove Riku wrong. The older girl had called her worthless and stupid. Rein would train herself and attain Knighthood on her own and prove she had worth. For a year and a half, Rein trained herself both mentally and physically. Since her father was a Court Noble, Rein had access to the palace training grounds and trained alongside other knights and warriors, determined to prove herself, despite her age, height (she was far shorter standing only just over five feet), and what Riku had said. During this time, she also began training in a Knightmare and became very skilled, rivaling most if not all of the men she trained with. At age seventeen, the Emperor himself, Charles Zi Britannia summoned Rein into his court. Then and there, in front of her father, and many others, he recognized her skills and offered her a position not as a mere knight, but as a Knight of the Round. The Twelve strongest warriors in the entire kingdom. Needless to say, Rein was shocked but graciously accepted the position and was appointed Knight of Three. After she was appointed Lloyd Asplund was commissioned to make Rein a custom Knightmare Frame. Another six months and it was finished. Rein being a pyromaniac and loving all things fiery had made Lloyd install every kind of pyro type weapon she would think of. Whips, swords, flamethrowers, axes, napalm launchers, etc. She dubbed her new Frame the Firestorm. Rein earned herself the nickname Phoenix of Britannia for two reasons, the first being the ultimate technique both she and her Knightmare used is surrounding themselves in flames, drawing them into their own bodies before unleashing the energy in an explosive attack. The second reason being that it seemed no matter how beaten, bruised, or broken Rein was after a battle, she seemed to recover quickly and appeared to be even stronger when she did. At age eighteen and after many successful missions as the Knight of Three, Rein was approached by the First Princess of Britannia, Rainbow Eu Britannia and was requested to become her personal Knight which Rein eagerly accepted. Although she did not realize it, Rein shifted her feelings for Riku onto Rainbow when she became her knight and fell in love with the older princess although she would never admit it. Now that Riku has finally returned to Britannia after being away at war for so long, it is forcing Rein to deal with her lingering feelings for the Second Princess whom she still refers to as Riku-nee out of love and respect for her. (After she became a Round she let go of the pain Riku had caused her.) Rein loves to get hyper and is rarely ever seen without a soda of some kind in her hands. She is naturally hyper as it is and thus she never truly comes down from being hyper. It can take anywhere from one to three sodas for her to become really hyper. When this happens, she more often than not runs around the palace like she used to in the old days with Riku (though she keeps her clothes on nowadays) lighting things on fire. If she isn't doing that, she jumps into her Knightmare and takes off, often not returning for days on end as she keeps a stash of soda in a mini-fridge in the Firestorm's cockpit. Also, much to the dismay of the other Knights of the Round, she also keeps stashes of soda hidden in places around the palace and other imperial buildings she tends to visit. When she finally comes back down to her normal level of hyperness, Rein is unable to remember what she did while she was hyper except for small details. Once in a while when she wants to relax after a particularly stressful day, she will go out drinking even though she knows she cannot hold her liquor. It only takes one to one and a half beers or other variety of alcoholic beverage for her to get drunk. When she is drunk, Rein becomes a total flirt, and tends to flirt with any cute girl she sees, including Naoko Asai, the Knight of Ten, and Sami Christopher, the Knight of One. There are times when Rein knows that getting hyper or drunk will not help her to deal with the stress she feels. During these times, she seeks out Kenjiro Tenjoin, the Knight of Nine and Personal Knight of Princess Rihanna Rui Britannia. Kenjiro is always more than willing to lend an ear when Rein needs to get something off her chest or if she simply needs to vent. Regardless of how childish her complaints or what she needs to talk about is, he listens, not judging her. Rein is very appreciative of Kenjiro for this and loves to listen to him play his harp. The two of them often times spar when Rein can only work the stress out of her system through physical means. She is also more than happy to spar with him anytime he wishes to for whatever reason due to the kindness he shows her. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Rin-Rin Hatsune Riku Li Britannia Rainbow Eu Britannia Samantha Christopher Rein and Samantha have always been shown being on good terms with one another. She doesn't treat her differently because she is a Haumean with Honorary Britannian status and can tell that Samantha takes her job quite seriously when it is necessary. Both of them do share similar qualities as they do tend to goof off from doing their work and would prefer to have fun over doing any work. Only difference between them is Rein is a lesbian and Samantha isn't and whenever Rein ends up getting drunk, she has a tendency to flirt with not only Samantha but Naoko Asai as well. And any other pretty female that she may see in her sights. Rein Gallery Reinavi.jpg Rein zwei.jpg|Rein at age nineteen rein_wallpaper.jpg|Rein Zwei - Knight of Three wallpaper rein_wallpaper1.jpg|Evil Rein Wallpaper Powers & Skills Pyrokinesis Rein has the ability to summon and control fire at will. She summons blue fire which is far hotter than normal orange fire. Her ability is surpassed only by Urufu who can summon white fire which is hotter still. Martial Arts As a child, Rein had alot of natural (and unnatural =P) pent up energy so her parents enrolled her in a martial arts class to help her channel and unleash the pent up energy without burning something down or running around the house naked. Due to her excess and abundant energy, Rein was quick to excel in her classes becoming one of the top students in just over a year. Knightmare Frame Coming Soon! Trivia *Rein is in love with Princess Riku Li Britannia. *Rein gets extremely hyper when having drank too much soda. *Unlike a few other Knight of Rounds, Rein isn't racist towards Haumeans. Prime example of this being she gets along with with Samantha and Chuichi and has even socialized secretly with members from the Black Knights. *She'll flirt with just about any cute girl she seens if and when she is drunk. She's been known to do this towards her close friends such as Samantha and Naoko. Also See *Chuichi *Knights of the Round *Samantha Christopher *Britannia Imperial Family